oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Company for me- ShiraxBeto pups
They belong to me, they are all pure bred Chihuahuas. pups After a while of knowing each other, the two finally confirm their feelings for one another and they mate and decide to have puppies. Then Kira, Miko, Mialynn, and Raina are born. Info Kira: Kira is like her mother in almost every way. She is Spunky and fun loving. She is a very good con-artist. But unlike her mother, she can't sing very well. Miko: Miko is a big prankster. He is always teasing his siblings and friends. He is almost always kidding around, and doesn't take much seriously. Mialynn: Mialynn is very peppy and adventurous. She is very high strung, and is constantly disobeying her parents. She is very sweet, but can turn nasty if you get on her nerves. And that happens quite a lot since she has such a short temper. Raina: Raina is the runt of the litter. She is very small, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for in spirit. She is a street dog, and she loves it. She is very yappy and doesn't hesitate to express her opinion. She can be very stubborn at times, but will give up if it's for good reasons Relatives Beto: father Shira: mother Tito: Uncle Clancy: aunt Mia: grandma Lynn: Grandma Raul: Grandpa Luigi: Grandpa voice actors Young Kira: Teen/adult Kira: Sasha (From All dogs go to Heaven 2) Young Miko: Teen/adult Miko: Young: Mialynn: Teen/adult Mialynn: Young Raina: Teen/adult Raina: Strudel (Pound puppies 2010) Appearance Kira: Looks just like her mother. She is grey with a darker grey tuft of fur that covers her right eye, except it's shorter than her mother's. She has a matching white star on her forehead. Miko: Miko is a bright sandy pale with a brown head of fur similar to his Uncle Tito's. He even has a similar head band holding it back. Mialynn:She is a peachy-sandy color. She has a extra long tuft of fur that completely covers her right eye and half of her face too. She has a white star on her chest Raina: Is a silver color. She has a redish brown tuft of fur that looke like hair. It is very short and curls at the end so that it's half covering her right eye. Crushes: 'they are all open for crushes. Please ask. ' Trivia * Kira means 'killer' in Japanese. This name was given to her by accident, and her siblings tease her saying she was given the name for her 'killer' Showtunes. * Miko looks up to his uncle Tito alot! * Mialynn's name is combined with the names of Shira and Beto's mothers. * Raina was named after the rainy day they were born in. * Kira is afraid of Dog catchers * Miko is afraid of baths. * Mialynn is afraid of loud noises (Thunder, Cars, Balloon popping, ect.) * Raina is afraid of Rats. She's heard some pretty horrible stories about them. Stories they appear in Gallery